Red Ball
by bloodytear89
Summary: Logan and Marie have lived a happy marriage for 6 years. With two children growing up fast, they decide it's time to leave the mansion and get their own house. However, it's not long before they discover the house is as strange as it's mutant inhabitants.
1. Look what I found

**I do not own the X-Men (darn ). Only Kelly and Bryan.**

Marie looked up at the house standing before her "I love it" she squealed and jumped into her husbands arms for a hug. The house was covered from top to bottom in deep red bricks, an open porch stood in the front with a few wicker chairs. Ivory pillars started from the bottom of the house all the way up to the bay window in the middle of the house. Grass that was in need of some cutting due to the lack of recent residents covered the expanse of the lawn wrapping around the back of the house.

"Glad you like it darlin'" Logan replied kissing her forehead

"Mommy" Kelly said tugging at Marie's pant leg

"What is it sweetie?" Marie asked looking down at her daughter. Kelly was clad in a white and green polka dot summer dress. Her light brown hair was pulled into a low pony tail, held together by a dark green bow that matched with the spots on her dress. Her brown eyes that almost perfectly matched Marie's, were filled with tears that threatened to escape.

"Bryan took Mr. Piggy" Kelly said with a frown

"Not again" Marie sighed looking back at the dark blue station wagon

"I'll take care of it" Logan said rubbing the top of his daughter's head affectionately before walking over to the dark blue car where his three year old was. He saw the pig in question with two arms securely locked around it.

"Daddy" Bryan said enthusiastically.

"Bryan, did you take that from your sister?" Logan asked. Bryan looked up at him through his curly brown hair. He had a small white t-shirt on underneath a pair of light blue dungarees. His feet continued to swing back and forth covered in small white sneakers.

"No, she give me pig" he said petting the pale pink animal. Logan raised an eyebrow at his son before turning to look at Marie who was currently holding their five year old daughter. Marie saw that Logan wasn't winning this battle with Bryan and put Kelly down.

"I'll take care of it, why don't you start bringing in those boxes" Marie suggested as Logan stepped out of the way of the open car door

"Yeah, that's easier," Logan said before picking up three of the cardboard boxes. Kelly followed behind him dragging in one of the smaller boxes. Once they got inside Logan was almost knocked over by his daughter running past him and into the kitchen. "Kelly, come on you have to help me out here kid". He looked around the hallway. On his left was the parlor. The walls were an ivory color matching the pillars outside. Dark oak flooring matched nicely with the walls. The light that seeped through the beige colored drapes showed swirls of dust another indication of how long ago the other residents were here. He didn't have time to look at the rest of the house because Kelly had come running around the corner.

"Daddy," she said slightly out of breath "Look what I found" she said happily holding a bright red ball

"Where did you get that?" he asked walking towards the end of the main hallway to the kitchen. He placed all three boxes on the counter before turning to listen to his daughter.

"I just found it," she pointed to an antique cabinet. One of the doors was a jar. He wasn't sure if Kelly had found it that way or she had been curious and opened the door "In there" she said before bouncing the bright red ball around the dining room.

"I just wanted the pig" Bryan hiccupped between sobs as they entered the house

"Come on, you know its Kelly's" Marie said trying to calm him down

"He can keep it," Kelly said "I like this ball better" she said. Marie let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at her husband who was currently stifling a laugh.

After all of the boxes were _at least _inside the house Marie decided to do her yoga and meditating in the backyard. The summer breeze helped her concentrate more. In her mind's eye there was a box surrounded by bars and a lock. Marie brought her hands out in front of her and began to secure the lock taking a deep breath as she did.

"Mommy?" Marie opened her eyes to see Bryan standing over her with his wide hazel eyes

"Yes Bryan?" she asked sitting up

"Why you taking a nap outside?" he asked tilting his head to one side

"I'm not sweetie," Logan was putting some of the dishes away in the kitchen when he saw Bryan interrupting Marie outside. "I have to do this so I can give you hugs" she didn't want to scare him and tell him that if she didn't keep her mutation in check that she could seriously harm someone with skin to skin contact.

"Bryan, come on" Logan said lifting him up by the back of his dungarees. Bryan giggled loudly as Logan swung him around

"Logan" Marie said in a warning voice but smirked when Logan started to imitate the sound an engine would make in a plane.

**Many thanks to Sketty24 (search for her name on here and on youtube) who helped me work on describing settings and people.**


	2. Soul Magnet

**Again, I don't own anyone but Bryan and Kelly (for now)**

When Marie came in half an hour later Logan was sat at the dining room table looking through the phone book. "I found one Chinese place close enough that does take-out" Logan said pointing to the ad

"Just make sure there isn't any chicken in the food" Marie said remembering how bad of an allergic reaction Kelly had when she first tried it. Logan nodded picking up the phone to dial the number. She rested her hands on the back of the chair her husband was currently sitting in and looked around the room. The whole house was gorgeous, and the dining room wasn't an exception. It had a nice low hanging chandelier in the middle of the table. A sliding glass door that led to the backyard was placed behind her with the curtains fastened together for the time being. There were two paintings on the wall to her right. At first she had wanted to get rid of them but they had grown on her. One of them was a painting of a man most likely from the 19th century and the other was of a woman from the same century. She wasn't sure if there was any connection between them. "How much is that?" Marie came out of her thoughts in time to hear Logan finishing up the conversation with the person on the other line.

"Did you get the-"

"Yeah I got the fortune cookies" she smirked and kissed him quickly

"You know me too well," Marie let out a sigh when the chandelier began to shake thumping going in sync with the rattling fixture "She hasn't stopped playing with that ball since she found it" Marie said looking up at the ceiling. It stopped for a moment but started up again not even seconds later.

"I'll get her to stop" Logan said already out of the chair

"It's alright, I'll handle it" Marie said gently putting her hand on his shoulder

After dinner was over Marie passed out the fortune cookies. "Alright Logan, why don't you go first"

He cracked open the cookie and pulled out the small piece of paper "You understand how to have fun and to enjoy your solitude" he read

"Wow that's pretty accurate" Marie noted

"Yeah" Logan said seeming to study the saying over and over again

"Bryan why don't you go next" Bryan looked at the cookie on the table before bringing his balled up fist down on it emitting a giggle from his sister

"What's it say mommy?" he asked holding up the piece of paper to her

"Your mother will be your best advice giver" she looked at Bryan with a smile but he seemed to be confused

"Ok" he said smiling and reaching out for the fortune

Marie handed it back to him "Kelly do you want to go?"

Kelly opened the cookie as gently as possible "Here you go" she handed the fortune to her mom

"You are a magnet for lost souls" Marie said out loud before reading it to herself

"What does that mean?" Kelly asked

"Uh, I don't know," Marie answered not so honestly "Why don't you two go play upstairs" she suggested

"Ok" Kelly said excitedly pushing her chair backwards and ran up the stairs leaving her brother struggling to get out of his own chair

"Wait for me" Bryan called after his sister. Logan picked Bryan up and set him down on the floor. Marie pocketed the odd fortune and helped bring the dishes over to the sink.

"It's flickering again" Logan said referring to the light fixture in the hallway

"Here I'll take care of these" Marie said taking the used dishes out of his hands.

Kelly got bored of playing with Bryan so she went back to her own room. She walked over to her purple toy box that sat in the corner of her room and took out two of her dolls. She hugged them to her and placed them down on the little chairs specially made for them. She reached into the toy box and got out the tea set. After everything was set up she sat cross legged on the floor across form the two dolls

"Don't worry Mary, Bryan has Mr. Piggy now" Kelly said

"Kelly" she heard someone whisper, she stopped drinking her empty cup of "tea" and looked over at her closet where she heard the mysterious voice come from

"Stay there you two" she warned pointing a finger at the two inanimate objects

"Kelly" the hushed voice sounded more urgent this time, she faced the closet again biting her lip not sure if she should see who was calling her or ignore it. Her closet door opened slightly and Kelly had made up her mind. At first she stood there but when it closed again she became more startled and let out a blood curdling scream

"MOMMY!" Logan, who had been working on the flickering light downstairs, dropped the new bulb making it shatter before he ran up stairs with Marie right behind him

"Kelly what is it?" Marie asked checking over her daughter to see if she was hurt. When she didn't see any wounds she pulled her into a hug

"There's s-something in their mommy" Kelly sobbed against Marie's chest

"In where hunny?" she asked rubbing her daughter's back for comfort

"In the closet" she said and Logan was instantly on alert. His claws itched to come out but he promised himself that he wouldn't bring them out in front of his children. He looked over at the closet to see the door closed but decided to check it out none the less. Whatever Kelly had seen had really spooked her. He turned on the light in the closet and looked around for any trace of an intruder but found nothing. He closed the door behind him and looked back at Kelly who was currently gripping onto Marie's shirt crying softly

"There's nothing in there" he said

"But someone was calling me" Kelly insisted wiping the tears off her cheeks

"It's been a long day sweetie and it is getting pretty late" Marie said passing it off as exhaustion

"I swear mommy, I'm not lying" Kelly said in a frustrated tone

"Come on, its time for your bath" Marie said ignoring what Kelly was saying

"Ok" Kelly said looking down at her feet with a pout. Logan let Marie and Kelly go in front of him. He gave her room a once over before going back downstairs to pick up the shattered pieces of glass.

**Well, there's the second chapter. Some more reviews would be nice.**

**Sketty24- Thanks for reviewing, and yes Logan as a father is pretty sexy :wink:**


	3. A storm is coming

**I _tried _to make an appointment to meet up with Marvel and Fox but they haven't returned my calls (all 25 of them) so I still don't own the X-Men. Bryan and Kelly (and all their cuteness) are all mine though :smile:**

"Stand up so I can wrap the towel around you" Marie told Kelly after she pulled out the drain to let the water out

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Kelly asked while Marie towel dried her

"Why? Don't you want to sleep in your new bed?" Marie asked in an enthusiastic tone

"No" Kelly said shaking her head

"What if daddy read you a story?" Marie asked

"What story?"

"The Poky Little Puppy" Kelly was never one to refuse her favorite story being read to her

"Ok" Kelly said seeming to forget the whole incident that had occurred only an hour ago

Marie kissed Kelly on the forehead and pulled the blanket up to her underarms "Night sweetie"

"Night mommy" Kelly said

Marie walked back downstairs to start putting up more photos in the parlor

"Daddy, I'm ready for my story" Kelly called from upstairs

"I'm reading to her tonight?" Logan asked coming into the parlor

"Oh, I promised her that you would"

"Come on Marie"

"Look it was either you read her a story, or she slept in bed with us tonight"

"Fair enough" Logan said

"I thought so" Marie smirked

"You better watch yourself" he winked at her before walking upstairs

Once he got to the second floor he checked on his son first. Bryan had Mr. Piggy tucked in next to him with his pale blue blanket up to just above his waist. He checked to make sure the window was shut securely and walked out silently. "What's it going to be tonight kiddo?" Logan asked walking into Kelly's room.

"The Poky Little Puppy" Kelly said a wide smile spreading across her face. He looked through the small bookshelf that held about 20 children's books and took out the blue colored one with a sickly cute dog on the front. She moved over and he sat on the edge of the bed leaning his back against the headboard. When they both got situated Kelly laid her head down on Logan's chest and looked at the pictures on the pages as he read her, her favorite story.

"Poky would wander out every day with his brothers and sisters…"

When he finished reading the last page he looked down to see his daughter sound asleep sucking on her thumb. He moved himself as slowly and quietly out from underneath her when he was sure that she was still asleep he fixed the blanket over her sleeping body.

"Is she asleep?" Marie asked in a hushed tone when Logan came into the hallway

"Yeah" they walked in to check on Bryan one last time

"Why didn't you close the window?" Marie asked shivering as she walked over to close it

"I thought I did" he said brushing off the memory of making sure that the window was shut tightly.

"Kelly come on we're going to the store" Marie said gently waking Kelly up. A protesting groan came from underneath the purple blanket "What's that? You want the tickle monster to get you out of bed?" Kelly's head peaked out and she saw Marie's wiggling fingers going towards her stomach

"No mommy, stop" Kelly said between laughs

"Are you going to get up now?"

"Yes, yes!" she squealed squirming around on the bed

Bryan had woken up when he heard Logan heading to the bathroom, that was over an hour ago and now both men were downstairs having breakfast.

"Daddy I want chocolate milk" Bryan said

"You can't have chocolate milk with your breakfast, what about apple juice?" he asked looking through the refridgerator which was almost empty

"Can I have beer?" he asked in an innocent tone

"No, you're too young" he said amused that his son was asking for a beer, definitely had some of his qualities.

"Ok let me see your other foot" Marie said tying Bryan's shoes

"Mommy, can we go yet?" Kelly asked impatiently

"In a second," Marie replied "Logan, where are the keys?" she asked

"On the hook where I left them" Logan called from the other room

Marie looked over at the hook only to see it empty "It's not there" she said, Logan walked out into the hallway. He reached behind her for the keys that were now hanging from on the said hook she had just checked seconds before. He dangled the keys and she snatched them from him with an uneasy smile. "Are you going to be alright here, by yourself?" she asked in a hushed voice

"I'll be fine; I've been meaning to fix the garage door"

"Alright" they kissed quickly before Marie took Kelly and Bryan out of the house. Logan watched them pull out of the driveway and waved goodbye before heading to the back of the house. As he turned around to go to the backyard he tripped over the red ball Kelly was so infatuated with.

"Stupid ball" he said kicking it hard enough to send it flying down the hall and into the kitchen.

He opened the shed door and got out the tools he would need to fix the jammed garage door. As he walked around the side of the house he felt someone staring at him. He tried to pick up a scent but there was nothing except the smell of a storm heading their way. He turned around to look behind him, his claws itching to come out. He walked around the perimeter of the house trying to shake off the feeling. Even when he found nothing, his senses were still on alert. He slid open the back door and walked back into the house. He went into the parlor where a door led to the garage. He turned on the small bulb that somehow managed to light up the decent size garage. It was almost bare except for a few empty shelves and a ladder covered in cobwebs. He set down the tool box next to his foot and examined the hinges to see why they weren't moving. He took out the can of WD-40 and sprayed it over the slightly rusted hinges. It didn't work and if he tried forcing the door up he'd most likely take it off the frame. He kneeled down looking through his tool box when he heard something fall on the floor. His head whipped around and he saw the red ball rolling towards him, it stopped when it hit the front of his foot. He raised an eyebrow before his claws shot out. Something was definitely up, and he was determined to find out. He walked back into the house sniffing the air for any sign of an intruder. Someone had to have come in the house; the ball didn't just magically appear in the garage when he remembered kicking it into the kitchen. As he stood in the hallway near the stairs he heard a little girl giggle before the sound of someone running around in the kitchen could be heard. He whipped around "Marie, when did you get home?" he asked thinking that it was Kelly who had been the one giggling and who had thrown the ball into the garage. When he walked back into the kitchen he was the only one there. The house was eerily silent now which seemed to freak him out even more. He went back out to the garage thinking that he had been replaying last night's incident too much. He looked through the tool box and found a new hinge that was the exact size he needed to replace the old rusted one. He took his time changing the garage door not to happy with the idea of going back inside.

**The presence is really making itself known! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks go to:**

**xxHardcoregirlxx- Thanks for adding it to your favorites Angie!**

**sefbooks- I've seen that show before. I definitely think they expand on the stories though. Still interesting to watch (especially at midnight!)**

**DarkAngelmi818- I'm not sure why you thought there would be a trailer for this fan fic. Maybe as it progresses more I'll try my hand at making a trailer. Until then, sorry! (I'm all up for someone else making one though, just let me know where I can see it :wink: )**

**kaitlyn- I'm flattered that you think I'm taking ideas from a cool movie but that just isn't so. I'm glad you like it. :pets Logan: Don't worry he won't be going physco. **

**Lucifina- I'm glad you like the idea. I don't know where the meditation idea came from; I probably saw it somewhere and liked it. So I can't take credit.**


	4. Rumours

**I wish I could own Marie and Logan…I'd have my way with them! :) **

**Ahem. I don't know anyone but Kelly and Bryan.**

It took almost an hour to get into town which had Kelly and Bryan both growing impatient. After Marie got Bryan into the front of the shopping cart she headed into the small supermarket. There were a few other shoppers walking around but other then that it was pretty bare. Something Marie was not used to just yet. "Do you have the list Kelly?" Marie asked

"Yup, right here mommy" Kelly said proudly holding up the long list

"Can you read the first thing on there?" she asked, her daughter was going to start Kindergarten in two months but Marie thought she would start teaching Kelly to read before school.

"T-Toothpaste" Kelly said before looking up at her mother

"Very good" Marie said returning the smile Kelly now held

"Cookies, mommy" Bryan's hands immediately shot out of the shopping cart attempting to reach for the boxes of cookies in the display case

"One box," Bryan bounced up and down in the seat "And you can't have any until _after _dinner" she said placing the box behind him and out of his reach. Bryan could never get enough cookies and if that box was in reach of his short arms they would all be gone before Marie even got close to the check out counter.

"Daddy wanted more beer mommy, see?" Kelly held up the list to her mom who looked over to see Logan's handwriting at the very bottom. He somehow always managed to sneak it onto the list. Marie shook her head with a smirk

"Alright, is that the last thing we need?"

"Uh huh" Kelly said. Marie turned left and made her way down the beverage isle that held Logan's prized Molson

"Ok, check it off the list" Kelly took out her red crayon and drew a line across the last item. They made their way to one out of the three check out counters. As Marie placed the foods and drinks on the conveyer belt she noticed the check out woman looking at her.

"I haven't seen you around here before" the woman noted

"Probably not, I just moved here with my family" Marie said putting the last item on the belt

"Oh" she said not seeming to care for an explanation so Marie stayed quiet while she rang up everything

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie had just put the last of the groceries in the trunk when an elderly lady made her way over "Hello" Marie said politely

"You must be new around here. I haven't seen you before"

"Yes," she shook the woman's outstretched hand "My family and I just moved into the house on Jaden Lane" Marie explained

"Oh," Marie noticed how the woman became slightly uncomfortable at the mention of where she lived but dismissed it quickly "I'm Edith"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Marie"

"Mommy" Kelly whined impatiently sticking her head out the window

"And those are my two children, Kelly and Bryan" Edith waved in acknowledgment

"Wow, Jaden Lane is pretty far from here" Edith said

"Yeah, it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It's nice though" Marie said smiling

"Look, I should warn you. It'd only be fair," Marie stared at the woman oddly "I've heard rumours about that house. Just, just be careful. If anything odd starts to happen you-"

"Edith, what are you doing?" an elderly man asked, in an almost nervous tone, coming over to the two woman

"I was just, uh, welcoming Marie to town," Edith said with an uneasy smile "Marie, this is my husband Stewart"

"It's nice to meet you" Marie said shaking his hand  
"Same here, my wife hasn't been telling you some of her silly stories has she?" he asked winking at is wife who still bared a small smile

"Well we better get going, come along Stewart. I'm making fried chicken tonight," she turned around momentarily "It was nice meeting you Marie"

"Like wise Edith" she replied and nodded at Stewart with a smile

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fixed it" Marie said happily bringing in the last of the groceries

"Said I would" he replied taking the paper bags from her

"I'm going to go bring the car into the garage before it starts to get really bad out there" Marie said watching the light rain run down the window. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard the garage door open.

"Daddy?" Kelly asked walking into the kitchen "Where's my ball?"

"I saw it in the garage," he said suddenly remembering how it had gotten there "Don't you want to play with your dolls instead?" he asked

"No" she said simply and headed towards the garage

"Kelly, why was your ball in the garage?" Marie asked walking in with it

"I don't know" she shrugged grabbing the toy in question from her mother

"Play with your brother please," Marie called after her daughter who was already half way up the stairs. She turned to her husband who had his back to her while he put some of the canned foods away in the cabinet "So did anything happen while we were gone?" she asked the worried tone evident in her voice. He kept his back to her and shook his head signaling a 'no'. He didn't want to worry her and admit that the house was even beginning to creep him out.

**I know nothing supernatural really happens in this chapter, but I don't want too much at once to start with. **

**Thanks go to:**

**Kaitlyn- Glad you're sticking with the story **

**Sketty24- Thanks once again for being my mentor, as you put it**

**AM Elric and gothfeary thanks for putting this story on alert!**


End file.
